PC update history (RAID: World War II)
CHANGES DONE AFTER BETA END September 25, 2017 GAMEPLAY & BALANCE *Rebalanced many aspects of player weapons, weapon upgrades and Proficiencies to create a more skill-based gameplay. *Balanced the Warcries so they should feel equally powerful. *Recon warcry has been reworked. It now hits every shot as long as an enemy is “locked” making it more powerful and balanced with other war cries. *Sniper rifle rounds now penetrate enemies, potentially hitting additional enemies behind them to create a bigger incitement to use sniper rifles *Single bolt weapons now don't have “hipshot” weapon challenges, instead, it has been changed to “Kill enemies on X distance” to promote class plays. *Reduced the targets for pistol weapon upgrade challenges, making them easier to complete *The M1 Carbine now has additional weapon upgrades to be able to keep up with the other weapons on higher levels. *Grenades have had a rebalance to make them more powerful when used the correct way to promote team play. *Rebalanced many aspects of enemies and enemy spawning at different difficulty levels, including special enemies like the Flammenwerfer *Flammenwerfer health and damage now scales according to a difficulty level *Snipers are now more dangerous, especially at higher difficulty levels, making teamplay and different classes more valuable than before. *Enemy AI now makes better use of range and cover, this gives them more tactical improvements depending on the unit. *Revised collision on enemy helmets, making ‘clean’ headshots easier *Slightly increased the chance for less dangerous enemies to drop ammo when killed *Slightly reduced the chance for more dangerous enemies to drop ammo when killed *Adjusted experience rewards for Raids and Operations UI/UX *Revised the main menus *Player can now reduce mouse sensitivity via the Options menu even more *Added several new notifications to explain why the player cannot perform certain actions in various situations GRAPHICS *Added Windowed Fullscreen (Borderless window) mode to Video Options *Separated Camera Acceleration Effects and Head Bobbing in Video Options *Improved textures on several player weapons *Added several new enemy animations *Fixed many visual glitches and errors throughout the entire game *Improved lighting and environmental effects in many levels SOUND *Many fixes, tweaks, and improvements to sound effects and VO throughout the entire game 8Grenade “tinnitus” sound has been removed and tweaked to be more “friendly” to the ears FIXES *Fixed several crashes *Squashed many, many bugs - literally hundreds of them LEVELS *Multiple graphical tweaks and upgrades across all missions *All levels from the beta have had an optimization pass and should perform much better *Spawn intervals have been revisited across the board for a smoother gameplay experience *Collision passes have been done on all BETA levels to reduce the players from getting stuck *Enemies spread out and use covers in a more efficient way, making them less “zergy” **And off course a whole lot of other stuff, that are not on this list, that you will see when the game goes live! Beta Update 1.31 HOTFIX September 15, 2017 *Fixed crash with weapons table that some players were experiencing *Fixed a bug where grenades would not do damage *Added a list of things that will be available on release Beta Update 1.31 September 15, 2017 BALANCE *Enemy stats, AI, and spawning have been revised and rebalanced - please let us know what you think of the changes! *Enemies are now connected to different difficulties to create consistency. *Enemy's HP is adjusted to suit the new difficulty levels. *Numbers of enemies have been slightly raised on all raids. *Tweaked enemy aim, aim delay, and melee damage *Enemy AI has been redefined and is now utilizing tactics more. *Further refinements have been made to the revised recoil and accuracy systems for player weapons GAMEPLAY *The Flammenwerfer trooper will no longer fly around in a flame tornado *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that could cause stealth to be canceled unfairly GRAPHICS *Added new textures for all enemies *Improved several visual aspects of the Springfield M1903’s scope *Improved and fixed several issues with player weapon and weapon upgrade textures *Fixed some visual issues with the mounted machine guns found in several missions *Fixed several visual issues on The Amber Train *Fixed some visual issues on Trainwreck *Tweaked texture on enemy Stg44 *Fixed some texture issues in the Tutorial SOUND *Fixed an issue with sound effects when the player leaves a mounted machine gun *Fixed an issue with sound effects when being revived FIXES *Fixed an issue that could prevent early beta characters from unlocking upgrades on recently added weapons *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash in the loot screen following a mission *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash in offline mode *Fixed an issue that could cause players in offline mode to appear in the server list *Fixed an issue that could lock the player out of the menus after failing to connect in multiplayer *Fixed an issue that could cause a mission’s dog tag count to be displayed incorrectly for clients in multiplayer *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that allowed the player to pick the locks of open doors *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that could cause waypoint indicators to be displayed incorrectly *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that could allow enemies to shoot players through a wall *Fixed some collision issues on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue on The Amber Train that could cause players to get stuck in a door and a shelf *Fixed some missing collisions on The Amber Train *Fixed an issue on Tiger Trap that could cause players to get stuck inside destroyed tanks *Fixed some collision issues with the trees on Hunters Beta Update 1.3 September 13, 2017 NEW BETA FEATURES *A new RAID has been unlocked for the beta - assault an enemy railyard and recover a priceless stolen artifact in The Amber Train! GAMEPLAY *Adjusted recoil settings for Thompson M1A1 *The escape truck on Hunters should now be easier to jump into GRAPHICS *Improved some visual elements on Trainwreck *Fixed some visual issues on Trainwreck *Improved some visual elements on Hunters *Improved textures on the M1 Garand AUDIO *Added some extra VO lines for certain events on Odin’s Fall *Fixed enemy VO and other sound effects being audible when a player is too far away to really hear them FIXES *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash when selecting things with the mouse and pressing certain keys on the keyboard at the same time *Fixed a physics issue that could cause seemingly random crashes *Fixed an issue that could cause a crash when viewing or changing melee weapons *Fixed several issues that could cause crashes when playing as a client in multiplayer *Fixed an issue that could cause the game to crash when using a controller *Improved various aspects of the way the game handles controllers *Fixed an issue that could cause the player to get ‘stuck’ in the menus after deleting all characters *Fixed a collision issue that could cause players to become stuck on Hunters *Fixed an issue that could cause video settings to not be saved correctly *Fixed an issue that could cause grenades to destroy themselves, triggering a double explosion *Fixed some interaction issues on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue that could prevent the player accessing any of the bunkers on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue that could cause enemies to despawn on Odin’s Fall *Fixed some typos on certain signs in German language version of the game *Fixed an issue that could cause incorrect animations to play when a player dies after being in bleed-out Beta Update 1.21 September 9, 2017 Recoil *Changed recoil and spread system to allow greater adjustment of weapons to differentiate them from each other *All Beta weapons have had their recoil and spread values changed to work with the new system *All weapons are now generally more accurate, however, they have much greater recoil *Iron sighting weapons will make them much much more accurate Enemy spawns *Reduced the rest time between assault waves on all difficulties up to Very Hard *Increased the movement speed and dodge probability on light and heavy enemies *Increased the general amount of enemies which will appear *Reduced the optimal ranges for enemies so that they approach the player more often *Fallschirmjäger units will only start showing up on Normal difficulty in small amounts *Elite enemies will only start showing up on Very Hard *Hard difficulty will ramp up the units that spawn throughout the raid more aggressively Beta Update 1.2 September 8, 2017 NEW BETA FEATURES *Added support for additional aspect ratios and resolutions (other than 16:9) *A new RAID has been unlocked for the beta - assault a German depot and destroy their new tanks before they can be used against Allied forces in Tiger Trap! *Beta characters can now advance to Level 15, allowing them to unlock additional Proficiencies, Warcry Upgrades, and Tier II Weapon Upgrades ;Weapons *Player proficiency upgrades will be reset and will need to be reapplied *Many new player weapons have been unlocked for the beta *All classes gain a new base primary weapon, available at Level 1 *All classes will now unlock additional weapons as they advance in level *Existing beta characters should gain all the weapons appropriate for their current level, so be sure to check the Weapons Bench in camp ;Challenge & Booster Cards *A limited selection of Challenge and Booster Cards can now be earned as mission rewards *Challenge Cards impose special rules or restrictions on a mission, in return for an increased XP reward if the mission is completed successfully *Booster Cards give a bonus to all players for the duration of a mission, but do not increase the XP earned *Challenge and Booster Cards can be assigned to a mission in the Ready screen (in multiplayer games, each player can suggest one of their cards to use, and the host can choose between them or start the mission without a card) *Challenge and Booster Cards are consumed when used, whether the mission is completed or failed *As with other mission rewards, higher value reward crates have a higher chance to contain Card Packs - collect dog tags in missions to earn higher value reward crates *Your collection of cards can be viewed at the Card table in camp, or via the ‘Cards’ option in the camp menu BALANCE & GAMEPLAY *Warcries can now be activated while using a mounted machine gun *Activating the Berserk Warcry will reduce the overheating of a mounted machine gun according to the level of the Warcry *Prevented AI teammates from getting too far away from the player GRAPHICS *Made several improvements to the visuals on the Trainwreck level *Made several improvements to the visuals on the Tutorial level *When in bleed out, calling to a teammate will now display a hand animation *Fixed a visual glitch that could occur when Rivet fired the C96 Mauser while wearing certain character customizations *Fixed some visual glitches with Wolfgang’s trousers *Fixed an issue that could cause character customizations to be displayed incorrectly when switching tabs in the Customize Character screen *Fixed an issue that could cause visual glitches when viewing character stats *Fixed an issue that could cause certain the Springfield M1903 Rifle to not use the correct textures *Updated the textures of the Springfield M1903 Rifle in the first-person view *Updated the textures and materials for Recruit, Regular and Veteran versions of basic German Soldier enemies (‘grunts’) *Fixed some visual glitches with the Regular and Veteran versions of Gebirgsjager enemies *Updated and improved the muzzle flash of the mounted machine gun *Fixed an issue that could cause distance buildings to flicker SOUND *Added additional voiceover lines to warn of incoming enemy assaults *Removed the pitch change on the ‘ears ringing’ sound effect following explosions at close range OTHER FIXES *Fixed several issues that could cause the game to crash in various situations *Fixed an issue that could cause multiplayer games to desync *Fixed an issue that could cause enemies to spawn from a blank wall on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue the could cause enemies to walk through a wall on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue that could cause enemies to get stuck in a corridor on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue that could cause a waypoint indicator to not update after an objective is completed on Odin’s Fall *Made various fixes to the patrols and mounted machine guns on Odin’s Fall *Fixed an issue that could be caused by interacting with a mounted machine gun while falling *Fixed an issue that could cause inappropriate events to occur while the player is in stealth *Removed camera shake from ‘near misses’, which should make counter-sniping and other long-range shooting slightly easier *Fixed an issue that could cause duplicate mission rewards to be awarded *Improved the ‘awareness of danger’ of various enemies - they may now attempt to dodge or sidestep when being aimed at *Fixed an issue that could cause a player joining an ongoing mission to not see all enemy animations *Fixed an issue that could cause the player to start a mission without ammo *Fixed an issue that could cause the player to be unable to use their secondary weapon when in bleed out *Fixed an issue that could cause lockpicking interaction to not display correctly *Fixed an issue the could cause AI teammates in bleed out to ‘teleport’ to the player Beta Update 1.12 September 6, 2017 *On laptops with both integrated and dedicated GPUs, the game will now default to using the dedicated GPU, which should result in improved performance *Added a ‘Depth of Field’ toggle to Advanced Video Options *‘Frame Rate Limit’ in Advanced Video Options now supports 144 and Unlimited frame rates *‘Use Camera Acceleration Effects’ in Video Options now toggles player ‘headbob’ when moving *‘FOV Adjustment’ in Advanced Video Options now offers a wider range of adjustment and displays the actual field of view value Beta Update 1.11 September 5, 2017 BALANCE *Increased the height at which a fall results in automatic death and slightly reduced damage for non-lethal falls *Revised enemy weapon and accuracy stats to emphasize the differences in range between different weapons and make enemy shooting behavior more consistent - in general, enemies are now slightly less accurate at longer ranges *Recruit Grunt, Standard Grunt, Standard Gebirgsjager and Standard Fallschirmjager enemies should now dodge slightly more often *Increased the movement speed of Standard Fallschirmjager enemies *Enemies will no longer try to hide behind the Flammenwerfer FIXES *Fixed an issue on Hunters that could cause players to get stuck under a mounted machine gun *Fixed an issue on Trainwreck where players could not interact with crates of gold after they had been thrown off the bridge *Fixed an issue on Trainwreck that could cause players to get stuck behind a railing *Fixed a visual issue that could cause the lower sections of the bridge on Trainwreck to flicker *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that was preventing enemies in the bunkers from raising the alarm after spotting a player in stealth *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that allowed enemies to shoot through certain walls *Fixed an issue on Odin’s Fall that allowed enemies to spawn too close to the player *Fixed a visual issue with the steps in front of the Flakturm on Odin’s Fall *Fixed a visual issue with the BC41 Knuckle Knife *Fixed a visual issue with the bullets of the C96 Mauser pistol *Fixed an audio issue with Mrs. White character creation lines still playing even when master volume was set to 0% *Fixed some audio issues with banter between Kurgan and Rivet Beta Update 1.1 September 2, 2017 New BETA Features * A new RAID has been added to the beta - blow up a bridge and rob a Nazi gold train in the Trainwreck raid! * Beta characters can now advance to Level 10 Character Customization * A limited selection of Character Customizations can now be earned as mission rewards * Character Customizations change the appearance of a character’s upper body clothing or trousers * Unlocked Character Customizations can be selected by interacting with the Characters Table in camp or selecting ‘Characters’ from the camp menu Melee Weapons * An alternate melee weapon can now be earned as a mission reward * Unlocked melee weapons can be selected by interacting with the Weapon Bench in camp or selecting ‘Weapons’ from the camp menu Balance * Damage dealt with player weapons has been increased * The spread of the M12 Shotgun has been reduced and is now more consistent * Improved the hit detection for headshots * Increased the damage bonus from the Tier I Damage Upgrade Fixes * Fixed a crash that could occur at the end of a mission * Fixed crashes that could occur when accessing menu while returning to camp * Fixed some geometry issues that could result in players getting stuck on Odin’s Fall map * Fixed an issue that could cause Odin’s Fall to show multiple exit markers at the same time * Fixed a geometry issue that could result in players falling through the ground on the Hunters map * Improved the interaction with the locked wooden crates on the Hunters map * Fixed a potential exploit on the Hunters map * Fixed an issue that could cause Flamer special enemies to spawn while the player is still in stealth * Fixed an issue that could cause the Com Wheel to spam team chat * Fixed the visual appearance of certain enemy soldier spawns * Fixed an issue that could cause Mrs. White’s voiceover to ignore volume settings in Options Category:RAID: World War II